


Seus motivos

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, M/M, Self-Mutilation, Violence, h/c, non-con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não queria que o namorado saísse correndo, mas sentia a necessidade de ser honesto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seus motivos

(2003)

Ele lhe perguntou por que havia começado. Parecia honesto, não havia nenhum traço de deboche na pergunta e antes que pudesse dar de ombros e ignorar o assunto, ponderou se deveria fugir de novo. Quer dizer, eles namoravam, não deviam saber tudo sobre a vida um do outro?

Começou por dinheiro, óbvio. Não se sujeitaria aquele tipo de coisa simplesmente por gosto, não com a idade que tinha. Parecia muito mais velho, mas mal tinha começado a descobrir como a mecânica da coisa funcionava, não teve tempo para aprender da forma certa. Descobriu muito tempo depois que não havia um livro de regras, mas que não houve tempo para que ele se sentisse confortável e gostasse de verdade da coisa.

Não se lamenta por isso, nunca se lamentou. Fez o que fez e diz que não se arrepende, mas tenta não parecer muito triste para não se trair. Existem os momentos nos quais o peso daqueles anos o faz desabar, mas no geral ele realmente não se importa. Faz parte dele, mas não precisa expor todos os seus pedaços.

Porém, sabe dizer por que parou sem precisar florear muito. Não suportou, a pressão finalmente o atingiu e o dinheiro podia ser ótimo, mas não era o suficiente para que ele suportasse sem se quebrar.

Nunca foi burro, sabia que qualquer coisa em excesso era um perigo, e sabia como um vício podia amenizar a dor por um dia, por dois, talvez uma semana inteira mas nada além. Também sabia que camuflar esse tipo de coisa era caro, e ele não gastaria dinheiro com o que não fosse necessário. Já se sujeitava ao pior do mundo para ganhar alguma coisa, não seria sua fraqueza que o empobreceria.

Não perdeu a virgindade naquele lugar, esta já havia sido "celebrada" em uma das vezes em que virou a noite trabalhando naquele bar que um amigo o havia indicado. Não haviam copos o suficientes para serem lavados por toda a noite, e o dono se sentia ajudando o garoto permitindo que escapulisse no meio do serviço para "se aliviar", pensava que estava estimulando um comportamento natural. Não houve pressão, muito menos curiosidade sobre o assunto. Simplesmente aconteceu.

Assim como trabalhar no clube, foi uma ocupação que ele aceitou por precisar do dinheiro, e não se sentia fazendo nada de errado. Tinha consciência de que não era muito ortodoxo, talvez, _talvez_ sua mãe demonstrasse alguma preocupação se soubesse do que se tratava, mas ela não passava as noites acordada para se importar. E não era como se ele se sentisse tentado a explicar como conseguia o dinheiro para as roupas e as peças do computador que começou a montar. Não se sentia devendo alguma explicação.

Tinha que confessar que era um trabalho simples. Precisava estar bem cuidado, demonstrar interesse e mentir um pouco, nada que fosse alguma novidade. O lugar tinha regras e ele não era designado para nada absurdo, geralmente só precisava acompanhar algumas senhoras em festas ou sair com um ou dois senhores, não agendavam homens na sua agenda com frequência. Ganhava boas gorjetas, podia finalmente usar todos aqueles ternos que havia herdado, voltou a jantar como um rei e beber como um herói, o que podia dar errado? Era temporário mesmo, ele não planejava fazer daquilo uma carreira.

Nesse ponto ele precisou limpar a garganta e respirar fundo. Até então tinha recitado aquele monólogo encarando o chão, e quando ergueu os olhos esperava que ele estivesse fazendo qualquer outra coisa, menos prestando atenção. Se surpreendeu com a forma que ele o observava, abraçado em uma das almofadas e encarando seu rosto com as sobrancelhas franzidas, os lábios contraídos.

Ficou inquieto, mas permaneceu parado na frente da mesa, apenas começou a apertar os dedos sem muito controle. Começou a olhar para o teto, depois fixou o olhar em um dos coturnos jogados perto da porta, incomodado com a súbita consciência de que alguém estava mesmo lhe escutando.

Como continuar? Um dia lhe agendaram os clientes errados, e ele não sabia explicar como isso aconteceu, não era seu departamento. Sabia que não atendia certos encontros por ser muito novo (apesar disso ser convenientemente disfarçado pela sua altura e os hábitos adultos que se esforçava para aprimorar) e ainda não ter tanta experiência, e por qualquer razão ele acabou recebendo três homens juntos. Bonitos, bem arrumados, engravatados e sapatos importados que ele sabia identificar por ter pares iguais herdados do pai. Eram aquele tipo de cliente que gostaria de ser agradado em cada momento da noite, e ele não sabia bem como faria aquilo. Quase decidiu não dizer nada, mas acabou comentando com o que parecia mais inclinado a falar com ele que não costumava ser designado para aquele tipo de encontro, que não sabia bem como iria atendê-los e pediu desculpas por isso.

O homem apenas disse que estava tudo bem, que na verdade era "simplesmente perfeito". Lembrava das palavras pois elas foram ditas com tanto gosto que Lucius até se sentiu feliz por isso. Parecia tão estúpido relembrar, mas na hora a possibilidade de uma gorda gorjeta o fez sorrir e se empenhar no seu melhor. Não sabia que lhe custaria tanto.

Suspirou, riu sem graça como se admitisse algo muito estúpido, que qualquer pessoa inteligente teria evitado com facilidade. Não sabia como dizer "apanhei feito um cachorro morto por quatro horas" sem rir, mesmo que fosse um riso histérico.

Era muito simples, na verdade. Três homens bonitos e bem vestidos que queriam se divertir com alguns tapinhas e talvez um soco dado no auge da emoção da noite. Talvez algumas queimaduras de cigarro, provavelmente incluiriam amarrar o garoto na cama, apenas se ele se comportasse mal. Mas ele foi um bom garoto durante aquela noite, não chorou nenhuma vez, mesmo quando eles se perguntaram se ele aguentaria um pouco mais. Sabia o suficiente sobre surras para não se permitir chorar, mesmo que isso custasse machucar o lábio de tanto mordê-lo.

Acabou contando com um pouco mais de floreios sobre como foi jogado pra fora da cama e acabou batendo a cabeça na parede, abrindo o supercílio e conseguindo um hematoma enorme que lhe incomodou por semanas. Ou como os machucados nas coxas faziam suas pernas doerem quando ele contraía os músculos, ou do dedo trincado, ou mesmo do inferno que foi suportar as dores e os machucados em regiões que nem sabia que existiam.

Não queria que o namorado saísse correndo, mas sentia a necessidade de ser honesto.

No fim ele sabia que estava caído no chão quando eles comentaram sobre a hora e saíram andando. O homem que havia comentado que era "simplesmente perfeito" voltou e lhe deixou algo debaixo da mão machucada, chamou de "incentivo" e disse que eles com certeza voltariam no outro fim de semana.

Lembrava-se de ter demorado algum tempo para perceber que havia acabado, que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta e ele havia sido largado sem nenhuma roupa. Ergueu-se com dificuldade, agarrando o dinheiro de um jeito desajeitado, o dedo trincado inchado e bem feio se recusando a envolver as notas estalando de novas. Caminhou até o banheiro e esperava ver algo ruim quando se olhasse no espelho, mas não aquela bagunça. Lembrou de ter tentado rir, que observou as marcas de chupadas e mordidas no pescoço e no peito tentando procurar alguma razão para se sentir bem a respeito, mas não sentia nada.

Aquela que ele respeitava como chefa, apesar de ser apenas uma das moças que marcavam os encontros apareceu e ele confirmou que estava realmente ruim pela expressão no rosto dela. Deixou que ela o vestisse sem muito cuidado e o levasse pelo corredor até a entrada, onde ele foi colocado em um carro e ficou ali dentro sozinho até que ela voltasse e saísse dali cantando os pneus. No que lhe dizia respeito ele podia estar sendo levado para o conselho tutelar, para a fronteira com Minas Gerais, para o raio que o parta, mas ela só queria saber se havia alguém que podia cuidar dele naquele momento. E quando ela parou no primeiro endereço que ele conseguiu murmurar ("a casa do Jaime, que era o único que não desmaiaria ou terminaria de me bater se me visse daquele jeito"), lhe entregou uma quantidade "monstruosa" de dinheiro ("quatro dígitos, disso eu tenho certeza") e disse que era o bruto. Não descontou a parte da casa e ele não discutiu a respeito.

Guardou o dinheiro em um dos bolsos da calça, esperou que o carro dela desaparecesse e caminhou até a estação de metrô mais próxima o mais rápido que as dores permitiram. E nunca mais apareceu no clube. Não procuraram por ele, e a questão foi dada como encerrada.

Terminou de falar e achou que devia completar aquele silêncio de alguma forma. Decidiu amenizar o clima dizendo que "já apanhava da mãe, ser surrado por estranhos era inaceitável". Queria que soasse como uma piada, mas era o único rindo.

Limpou a garganta e cruzou os braços, lamentando não estar com uma blusa de manga comprida. Sentia-se exposto com as cicatrizes aparecendo, mas sua vergonha não era maior que o nervosismo, acabou apoiando as mãos no encosto da cadeira e suspirou. Explicou que depois disso vieram as noites suportadas com todas as bebidas que conseguia engolir, os cortes nos braços (os cruzou de novo, agora com força), as brigas nos colégios pelos quais havia passado, a atitude distante e indiferente. Passou pela fase do nojo, do enjoo do próprio corpo mas sabia que tinha sido um caso único, não queria permitir que uma única noite ruim decidisse o resto da sua vida.

Riu. Sentia a garganta travada, mas acabou rindo por ser natural fazer isso enquanto falava daquele tipo de assunto, e não por realmente ver alguma graça em ter sido espancado por dois caras enquanto um terceiro usava seu corpo. Riu por ser automático, por ser o jeito mais fácil de se colocar abaixo do nível do solo, abaixo das críticas de qualquer pessoa que fingisse se importar...mas não costumava sentir aquele nó dolorido no peito, aquela vontade de chorar sem razão de existir.

E quando menos percebeu já estava chorando, ainda com aquele sorriso esquisito travado no rosto. "Que motivo mais idiota pra chorar", desculpou-se limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e continuando a falar, mas era tão difícil dizer as frases que se formavam na sua cabeça, como ele tinha conseguido falar até agora?

Sentiu o abraço do outro e não soube como reagir. Ele também chorava, tentava de alguma forma acomodá-lo em seus braços e Lucius não queria aquele afago. Não seria bom depois, não quando ele voltasse a ficar sozinho. "Menino tolo, por que começou a contar coisas estúpidas quando sabia que não trariam nada bom?"

Terminou a história ainda rindo sem razão, tremendo sem saber por que e se segurando ao máximo para não entregar-se ao abraço que esquentava suas costas. Enrijeceu sua coluna de tal forma que sentiu uma dor familiar em uma das cicatrizes, as batatas das pernas protestando contra o esforço, e as mãos refletindo o descompasso do seu coração. Tentava não piscar, não queria chorar ainda mais, e acabou se desculpando e insistindo que Francis não lhe devia nada, que não poderia culpá-lo se ele o abandonasse depois de saber disso. Sabia que não devia, mas se aquilo iria acabar, que fosse logo.

Os braços do moreno o apertaram ainda mais antes que ele o soltasse e o forçasse a encará-lo de frente. Segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijou seu queixo com força, machucando suas bochechas enquanto se apoiava para abaixar mais sua cabeça e beijar os lábios. Não o amava menos por nada do que ele havia falado, só o queria ainda mais perto, mais próximo e mais presente na sua vida. O aceitava.

As mãos ainda tremiam, mas conseguiram por fim abraçá-lo de volta. Aceitou encostar a cabeça no ombro dele, e o choro veio ainda mais forte, seguido dos soluços que ele sufocava a tanto tempo que não sabia dizer quando exatamente começou a se esconder.  



End file.
